Anything: A Bechloe one shot
by BreeBechloe
Summary: Inspired by the tweets with Chrissie Fit where it was revealed that the kiss in the third movie happened at the end and Beca might have grabbed Chloe. Bechloe 3 rated T to be safe


**This is a little one shot I thought of when Chrissie revealed that the kiss was at the end of the movie and that Beca might have just grabbed Chloe. Now I know now that it didn't happen this way because the other girls were in a trailer celebrating when they filmed it and they were upset that they missed it in person, but I didn't hear about that until after, hope you like it.**

Beca walked around to the side of the stage. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. She had preformed. She had brought her fellow Bella sisters onto stage to sing with her. The audience loved it. She signed a deal and she would finally make her own music. To say she was excited would be an understatement. Looking around the large groups of people, Beca spotted the Bellas standing in a group, talking excitedly. She started towards them, seeing the girls catch sight of her and turn to grin as she walked towards them. Chloe beamed at her. Narrowing her eyes, Beca saw Chicago standing off to the side, watching the **B** ellas celebrate. She knew he was waiting for the right moment to sweep Chloe away from her and she didn't like that at all. Jealousy flared deep inside her and she turned her gaze back to Chloe who had started walking to meet her half way.

Beca picked up her pace, walking briskly to the redhead coming towards her. Beca didn't know if the boost of confidence came from the rush of her just preforming or the burning jealousy that came from thinking of the soldier stealing her girl but in that moment nothing else mattered. Beca walked right up to Chloe, grabbed her by the waist, causing a small squeak to escape her lips, pulled her close, one hand coming the side of her face, and kissed her hard. She felt Chloe melt into the kiss and smiled, pulling back ever so slightly before connecting their lips once more with a burning passion.

The Bellas all cheered, Amy exclaiming that bhloe lives before getting glares from the other girls over the name, and Cynthia Rose letting out a whoop of approval. All went unnoticed by the two girls who were locked in their own world. Chloe moaned as Beca deepened the kiss and tangled her hand in her red locks. Chloe's hands had gripped the lapels of Beca's gold leather jacket and she pulled her closer. They were starting to draw attention to themselves and a couple young soldiers shouted catcalls at them. Beca finally realised that they had an audience and broke off gently. Chloe's face was slightly flushed but she was smiling brighter than Beca had ever seen. "I've wanted to do that for so long." Chloe placed her forehead on Beca's. "Me too." Her voice was soft and sent chills down Beca's spine. The Bellas, lead by Amy, wrapped Beca and Chloe in a group hug and cheered happily. Beca caught glimpse of Chicago's downtrodden face and smirked. He was a nice guy and all, but Chloe was hers and it wouldn't have worked between him and the redhead.

"Nice to see you two finally realised your feelings for each other. I was worried that I would have to leave you stranded on an island somewhere until you admitted you liked each other." Beca glared at Amy. "What are you going on about?" Amy rolled her eyes. "Come on Beca, it was obvious. I saw you two together the first initiation night. You couldn't keep your eyes off one another." Beca shook her head. "If I kept staring it was because I couldn't stop thinking about how she barged into my shower naked." Beca's eyes widened as she realised what she had revealed, and her face went red. Chloe started to laugh and Amy's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, you guys showered together seven years ago, and you haven't hooked up yet." Beca covered her face and shook her head. "We didn't really shower together. It was more she barged in, scared the crap out of me and demanded that I sing for her. Plus, there was that guy…" Beca trailed off, not remembering his name. "Tom. His name was Tom." Chloe added. Beca nodded. "Yeah, he was there." Amy snickered. "Oh, shut up." Beca muttered. Chloe smiled and kissed her cheek. "I thought it was hot." Beca looked at her. "What? Me only in a towel as your 'date' walked in and commented on my voice?" Chloe shook her head with a smile. "No silly. Us singing together." She dropped her voice and whispered in Beca's ear. "With no clothes on. We should try it again sometime." Beca gulped and looked at Chloe before giving her a slight nod.

They were interrupted by Theo calling Beca's name. She turned and saw the British man weave his way through the crowd. "Beca I need to talk to you." She agreed, and he gestured to a less populated spot. She followed him through the crowd, hand tightly clasped with Chloe's. She saw a flicker of disappointment flash across his face as he saw that she had brought Chloe along, but he smiled anyway. "How would you like to move to LA?" Beca's eyes widened and Chloe beamed before she shook her head. "I would rather stay in New York." Chloe's jaw dropped in shock. "But Beca, LA has been your dream for years." Theo nodded. "And we would like you closer to our main recording studio." Beca shook her head. "I'm very honoured but I'd really like to stay in New York. Chloe just got accepted to vet school there and I want to stay with her." Chloe teared up. "But Becs, your dream." Beca shrugged. "Dreams change. And who knows. Maybe one day we'll move to LA. Just the two of us. I want to be where you are." Chloe smiled, holding back tears. "That's okay right Theo?" He nodded with disappointment. "It's just that, I haven't been away from Chloe in seven years and I don't know how I can deal with being across the country from her." Beca looked at Chloe lovingly, smiling before looking at Theo. "I can do a bunch of stuff at home with my equipment and fly in for the recording and final productions?" Theo nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, sure. We'll keep in touch." He smiled at the girls and walked away.

"You'd really give up LA for me?" Beca smiled. "I'd give up anything for you Beale." Beca's arms tightened around Chloe's waist as Chloe's arms went around her neck. "Anything." Chloe smiled and pressed her lips to Beca's, once again loosing each other in the kiss.


End file.
